Guest Voice Credits Season 3
Guest voice credits for Season 3 The Thin White Line :Carlos Alazraqui :Thomas Dekker :June Foray :Leif Garrett :Mike Henry :Haley Joel Osment :Danny Smith :Nicole Sullivan :Patrick Warburton :Wally Wingert Brian Does Hollywood :Gary Cole :Louise DuArt :Olivia Hack :Jenna Jameson :Ron Jeremy :Ray Liotta :Kevin Michael Richardson :Danny Smith Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington :Carlos Alazraqui :Ricky Blitt :Gary Cole :Louise DuArt :Olivia Hack :Mike Henry :Meredith Scott Lynn :Alyssa Milano :Brian Doyle-Murray :Jack Sheldon :Danny Smith :Wally Wingert One if by Clam, Two if by Sea :Lori Alan :Ed Asner :John G. Brennan :Tara Charendoff :Mike Henry :Hugh Laurie :Alan Shearman :Danny Smith :Jennifer Tilly :Patrick Warburton And the Wiener is... :Patrick Duffy :Mike Henry :Rachael MacFarlane :Danny Smith :Tara Strong :Patrick Warburton :Lisa Wilhoit :Debra Wilson Death Lives :Lori Alan :Adam Carolla :Peter Frampton :Estelle Harris :Mike Henry :Danny Smith :Laura Silverman :Nicole Sullivan :Wally Wingert Lethal Weapons :Lori Alan :John G. Brennan :Michael Chiklis :Peter Gallagher :Mike Henry :Phil LaMarr :Alastair Shearman :Danny Smith :Nicole Sullivan :Jennifer Tilly :Patrick Warburton The Kiss Seen Around the World :Lori Alan :Mike Barker :John G. Brennan :Michael Chiklis :Gary Cole :Hugh Downs :Ralph Garman :Mark Hentemann :D.D. Howard :Phil LaMarr :Danny Smith :Tara Strong :Nicole Sullivan :Abe Vigoda :Adam West (actor) :Lisa Wilhoit Mr. Saturday Knight :Lori Alan :Carlos Alazraqui :David Berry :John G. Brennan :Adam Carolla :Jackson Douglas :Charles Durning :R. Lee Ermey :Will Ferrell :Ralph Garman :Mike Henry :Jimmy Kimmel :Justin Koznar :Phil LaMarr :Rachael MacFarlane :Danny Smith :Fred Tatasciore A Fish out of Water :Michael Chiklis :Gary Cole :Ralph Garman :Mike Henry :Phil LaMarr :Brian Doyle-Murray :Danny Smith :Patrick Warburton :Lisa Wilhoit Emission Impossible :Mike Barker :Majel Barrett :David Berry :Gary Cole :Mike Henry :D.D. Howard :Carol Kane :Shawn Pyfrom :Wallace Shawn :Patrick Warburton :Adam West (actor) To Love and Die in Dixie :Brian Dunkleman :Dakota Fanning :Ralph Garman :Mike Henry :Waylon Jennings :Rachael MacFarlane :Danny Smith :Kathleen Wilhoite :Lisa Wilhoit Screwed the Pooch :Bob Barker :John G. Brennan :Ralph Garman :Mike Henry :Don LaFontaine :Phil LaMarr :Jane Lynch :Fred Tatasciore :Patrick Warburton Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother? :Gary Cole :Wayne Collins :Chris Cox :Mike Henry :Phil LaMarr :Meredith Scott Lynn :Rachael MacFarlane :Kim Parks :Kevin Michael Richardson :Danny Smith :Tara Strong :Wally Wingert Ready, Willing, and Disabled :Lori Alan :David Berry :Valerie Bertinelli :John G. Brennan :Tony Danza :Mike Henry :Mark Hentemann :Alex Rocco :Danny Smith :Patrick Warburton :Adam West (actor) :Wally Wingert A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas :Peter Criss :Ace Frehley :Mike Henry :Gene Simmons :Danny Smith :Paul Stanley :Jennifer Tilly :Patrick Warburton :Wally Wingert Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows :Lori Alan :Mike Barker :A. J. Benza :Gary Cole :Adria Firestone :Melora Hardin :Butch Hartman :Mike Henry :Phil LaMarr :Jane Lynch :Nicole Sullivan :Patrick Warburton :Adam West (actor) :Wally Wingert From Method to Madness :Chris Cox :Ralph Garman :Mike Henry :Jane Lynch :Rachael MacFarlane :Denis Martell :Mark Pasedes :Fred Willard Stuck Together, Torn Apart :Mike Barker :John G. Brennan :Gary Cole :Chris Cox :Mike Henry :Jennifer Love Hewitt :Meredith Scott Lynn :Danny Smith :Nicole Sullivan :Patrick Warburton Road to Europe :Chris Cox :Andy Dick :Jon Favreau :Sean Flynn :Lauren Graham :Mike Henry :Michelle Horn :Don LaFontaine :Phil LaMarr :Jane Lynch :Michael McKean :Gene Simmons :Paul Stanley :Fred Willard :Wally Wingert Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1 :Lori Alan :John G. Brennan :Adam Carolla :Gary Cole :Chris Cox :Bill Goldberg :Judy Greer :Mike Henry :Rachael MacFarlane :Kerrigan Mahan :Regis Philbin :Kelly Ripa :Lane Schnaitter :Patrick Warburton :Adam West (actor) :Wally Wingert :Michael Winslow When You Wish Upon a Weinstein :Mike Barker :Andrea Beutner :Ricky Blitt :Mark Hamill :Mike Henry :Phil LaMarr :Ed McMahon :Peter Riegert :Mary Scheer :Danny Smith :Ben Stein :Nicole Sullivan :Wally Wingert Category:Family Guy